Gabranth, The God of Darkness
Appearance Base Form Gabranth is roughly 6'7 and weighs about 250 pounds. While Gabranth is the God of Darkness, and thus could take any form he wants, he usually takes the form of a human when not in his God Form. Gabranth in his God Form is different from all of the other Gods, as they all have set transformations and he doesn't. For example, Zegram's God of Death form is his Grim Reaper persona in it's full power and Axel's God of Order form is when he commands all of the powers of every soul in his being to yield to him, Gabranth is different in this regard, his God of Darkness form actually has 2 variants, one more dangerous than the other. Dark Ascensions WIP Chained God of Darkness WIP Unchained God of Darkness WIP Personality Being the God of Darkness, Gabranth isn't trusted whatsoever by the other Gods. But that's only half of the entire story there is for Gabranth. Gabranth is a very calculating and manipulative asshole to those he manages to sway to see things his way. His actions may seem beneficial to all mankind, but he's almost always planning such things as diversions, for he plans for his real plans to be initiated later. Gabranth also has a dark reputation for using the positive ideals of Mortals and turning them into twisted realities in order to further his own goals. Gabranth also would rather stay out of battle, he's more of the manipulative sort than the destructively-powerful sort and tries to only cause conflict he can control rather than conflict he cannot. Gabranth's ultimate goal is to obtain the supreme power of the omniverse, the only object that he has no knowledge on. In order to obtain it, however, it goes by the "Rule of One" format, meaning that the only way to obtain it is to be the only one capable of controlling it. It requires that only the single, most powerful, person in the omniverse be able to wield it. Due to this limitation, Gabranth made multiple plans to try to destroy all of those more powerful than himself, which is why he made his plot to kill God first. It should be noted that, when in battle, Gabranth is still cold and calculating, but he becomes much more feral as well. While Gabranth is normally very calm and such, when he enters a serious battle, like one for his goal of obtaining the supreme power, his attitude becomes more sinister and he'll move in for the kill whenever the moment arrives in order to claim his goals. History Gabranth was created by God himself, along with the other Gods, at the start of their omniverse's existence. Gabranth saw the humans throughout the eras grow stronger and wiser, but he still didn't truly respect them. It wasn't until he saw Vuxo end the war that had gripped the planet that he saw a human he had some sort of interest in. Gabranth decided to use Vuxo to his advantage to get what he wanted, control over the people of Earth and dominion over the other Gods. The young Vuxo was still full of anger at his wife's death and Gabranth played off of that anger to get what he needed, someone who could defeat the only person who could stop his plans from succeeding, God himself. Gabranth convinced Vuxo that the people who already loved him for stopping the war would only love him more for freeing them from the control that God had over their Fates and Destinies. Eventually, Gabranth went down to Hell and asked Zezko for aid in attacking Heaven. Zezko accepted, but had a certain requirement, all who died would serve him for the rest of Eternity. Gabranth accepted this deal and Zezko sent his armies to assist Gabranth and Vuxo, who wore a hood and singlehandedly broke open the Gates of Heaven and defeated Vanguard in a one one one battle before Gabranth and the armies arrived. Once inside, the hordes of angels tried to defend their master from Gabranth and his Apprentice, but the armies of Hell were able to keep the angels occupied while Gabranth and his hooded Apprentice continued on into the palace. Once inside the palace, the other Gods all appeared and stood in the way, but Zezko himself appeared next to Gabranth and said "Long time no see, early meeting this year"? Gabranth then said to Vuxo "My Apprentice, me and the Demon God will take on these fools, you continue onward and defeat the 4 seraphs and then God himself"! Vuxo walked forward, one of the Gods, Axel, tried to stop him, but Vuxo pretty much one-shotted him and kept walking without even a glance at the others. Vuxo arrived at the last room, where he battled 4 seraphs, 2 of which were Angel and Legna. After he defeated all 4 of them rather easily, God looked down at Vuxo and seemed to be full of regret as he was forced to battle Vuxo. After a legendary battle that only 1 knows the exact accounts of, the First Legendary Warrior overpowered God and defeated him, God fell before the Deathbringer's might as Gabranth arrived and stood shocked at the sight, 4 seraphs defeated, 2 of which were dead, and God on his knees at his Apprentice's mercy. Gabranth thought to himself as he looked around "I didn't really expect him to be able to do this..." "He's extremely powerful, beyond the capabilities I needed by far". Then Gabranth said to his Apprentice "So you've done it"? "God is defeated"? God then said "Gabranth, I should have known that you would be behind this". "Gabranth, why"? (Refer to Gabranth's quote section for his complete quote and as for what actually happens at this point, then read below) With God dead, Gabranth closed the portal and he and Vuxo left Heaven and returned to Earth, where Legna followed, bewitched by the power Vuxo possessed. Shortly afterwards, Gabranth began to fear the power of his Apprentice, he had slain the only being stronger than himself. Gabranth then realized that his goal to obtain the supreme power was in jeopardy since his Apprentice was stronger than he was and would have to be eliminated before he could obtain the supreme power. And so Gabranth started to concoct his plan to destroy his Apprentice and obtain the supreme power for himself. His attempts failed and Vuxo saw through his Master's disguises and reprehended him before they started to battle. They battled for a bit, but the fight was interrupted by Ty and Vanguard, who had both come for Gabranth and Vuxo. Vuxo was in no mood to battle 2 on 1 in his current state and turned on his Master. He said to Gabranth "You fear me, Master". "You only realize now just how powerful I am". "You are no longer my Master, there's nothing else you can teach me now". Then Vuxo left the injured Gabranth to the mercy of Ty and Vanguard, who captured him with relative ease after a short battle of resistance. Vanguard took Gabranth, his own brother, to the Realm of the Gods and the other Gods all sealed Gabranth into a prison that even he couldn't escape from. There, he remained for eons, lying in wait for his chance to escape. He saw his chance for escape, and revenge, when he saw the mortal known as Prizor. From the shadows, he influenced his former Apprentice Vuxo to take the young mortal under his wing, as his own Apprentice. Gabranth laid the seeds of betrayal at his former Apprentice's and his Apprentice's feet, and his former Apprentice watered them by leaving his own Apprentice to die, just like his Master had done to him before. However, Prizor survived and then started a gruesome killing spree that swept the entire planet, as well as both Heaven and Hell, and even made it's way into the Realm of the Gods. After Prizor had killed most of the Gods, Gabranth managed to escape his prison due to the seal becoming drastically weakened, but he decided to watch Prizor's path rather than try to stop him. Eventually, Gabranth and Prizor met up. Gabranth tried to lure Prizor to his side, but Prizor's hatred of any Master-like figure drove him to saying no to Gabranth's offers. This irritated Gabranth and led to the 2 of them fighting, which Prizor won, and then he left the bleeding God of Darkness lying on the ground as he walked away. Even as he died, Gabranth smiled and laughed, he knew that he had planted the right seeds and that there was no pesticide that was guaranteed to destroy his work, not even his own former Apprentice. As Gabranth died, he thought to himself "My former Apprentice thinks so little of this world and his own Apprentice, he's become blinded by his own power". "My former Apprentice may be stronger than I've ever been, but I've always been smarter then he'll ever be". Gabranth looked into the sky, at the clouds, the only things left unmarked by Prizor's wrath as he finally died. Or did he? Powers Primordial Umbrakinesis The ancient darkness from the time before Mortals existed, this overpowering ability has claimed many lives throughout history. Gabranth's skill with the darkness is second to none and no mere umbrakinetic can absorb this darkness either, as it is beyond any Mortal darkness. Godlike Strength Gabranth's strength is godlike in both pure power and stamina, he can lift entire multiverses worth of weight and he has the stamina required to maintain the weight as well. Godlike Speed Gabranth's speed also is godlike, as he's capable of moving much faster than light and can dodge massively FTL+++ attacks without even looking at them. He's proven this too, like the time when he dodged his brother's Light Lasers, which travel twice as fast as light at the very least, while it was behind him and he was holding someone in the air with a dark tentacle. Gabranth was fast enough to turn around and see it coming, turn back to his tentacle, toss the guy it was holding flying, make his tentacle dissipate, turn around to face the lasers, and then just simply sidestepped them. Godlike Durability Gabranth has proven durable enough to survive attacks from other Gods, like Angel or his brother Vanguard. He also has taken a beating from even Vuxo and has emerged in one piece, granted, he was badly hurt from the assault and was easily captured afterwards, but not many could've survived the kind of assault that Vuxo brings to the table. Limitless Stamina Like any God, Gabranth has basically infinite stamina. He'll never tire out or run out of energy on his own, he can only be exhausted like such by being damaged enough to force him to have to absorb darkness in order to recover and start attacking again. At this point, if his darkness supply runs out, he will become very exhausted and won't be able to put up anywhere near as much of a fight as before. Teleportation Gabranth is quite infamous for this, as he's been known to teleport away at the most aggravating moments and leave those searching for him pissed off and confused. High-Tier Immortality Like every other God, Gabranth is immortal and cannot die from age or disease. Shape-Shifting Gabranth also is known to change his shape to look like other people and such in order to deceive others to doing his own bidding. He has used this multiple times and even the Gods have a rough time seeing through his disguises. Primordial Wisdom Gabranth knows many secrets from being one of the oldest Gods, and many Mortals would love to know these secrets, but Gabranth doesn't offer up his wisdom for free, most of the time. He is especially well-versed in dark and forbidden knowledge, heavily befitting of his role as the God of Darkness. Pact Creation The price of Gabranth's ancient wisdom. If a Mortal wishes to know some of the knowledge that Gabranth possesses, then they must form a pact with him. These pacts range in requirements and can't really be predicted too easily. The price can be anywhere from actual money being payed to the Mortal having to give up their soul to Gabranth once they die. Arcane Magic This is essentially the group of forbidden magic that very few can even use, let alone control. This kind of magic is highly dangerous and can cause major issues to any who are effected by it. Gabranth can utilize nearly all of the magic in this school himself, since he played a part in the creation of the school in the first place, and he is one of the few who can control it. There are several types of Arcane Magic that Gabranth can use. Branches of Arcane Magic Anger Magic- Causes anger in those effected or could be used to pacify anger. Corruption Magic- Corrupts the minds of those affected, usually turning them to the dark side. Destruction Magic- Allows the user to cause pure destruction that few can stop. Fear Magic- Used to strike fear into it's targets to cripple them and make them easier to defeat or convert. Madness Magic- Used to inflict madness on the targets to make then unable to think rationally, usually used along with another type to gain control over the target's thoughts. Nightmare Magic- Preys on the targets's worst nightmares and brings them to life much like Fear Magic, but is generally used on sleeping/unconscious targets rather than awake ones. Pain Magic- Used to inflict tremendous pain and suffering on targets and can prey on the body, mind, or even the soul of the target. Treachery Magic- Causes the target to turn on those they trust and betray them. This magic has even been shown to affect Vuxo, proving how powerful this school really is. Pollution Magic- Pollutes all it touches and slowly causes it to decay, the rate differs from material to material and this can be tough to resist. Memory Magic- Used to target the memories of a target and change them to make the target believe in something different from what actually happened, this could even create brand-new memories that weren't there and didn't happen. Shadow Magic- Magic controlled by the power of the ancient darkness, with Gabranth's supreme control over darkness, this magic is capable of doing nearly anything he wants, even stopping time or negating aspects of reality like space or probability. War Magic- Allows the user to cause conflict wherever they want and between whoever they want. ANYMORE ARE A WIP Forms Base Dark Ascensions Dark Ascension MK. I (Aura changes from purple to crimson, times 20) Dark Ascension MK. II (Gains black tattoos with red outlines on back in the shape of an asterisk, times 300) Dark Ascension MK. III (Aura changes from crimson to gray, times 2,000) Dark Ascension MK. IV (Gains black tattoos with red outlines on legs and arms in the shape of chains, times 25,000) Dark Ascension MK. V (Aura changes from gray to dark gray, times 200,000) Dark Ascension MK. VI (Gains black tattoos with red outlines on his chest in the shape of stars, times 950,000) Dark Ascension MK. VII (Aura changes from dark gray to black, times 5 million) Dark Ascension MK. VIII (Gains black tattoos with red outlines on face and forehead in the shape of X's, time 250 million) Dark Ascension MK. IX (Black aura gains an electric aura swirling around it, times 700 million) Dark Ascension MK. X (Gains black tattoos with red outlines on all veins, darkness envelopes his every movement, and he can literally scare the light away from his mere presence alone, times 500 trillion) Chained God of Darkness Walks always in the shadows, as he destroys all light that dares to step near him, making him effectively invisible. This form's multiplier is dependent on how much darkness Gabranth absorbs prior to this transformation, with every ounce of darkness being a times 5,000 increase. For example, if Gabranth absorbed just 4 ounces of darkness and then transformed, it would be a times 20,000 increase. The actual appearance of this form changes based on which form Gabranth decides to take for it. This form also fills Gabranth will extreme anger and rage, allowing him to keep pace with even the fiercest of foes. While pure rage alone often enough leads to the downfall of a villain, Gabranth has proven to still be able to control himself to the point where he can think clearly and control his full power in order to really utilize it. Gabranth has taken the forms of a gigantic spider, a giant bat, a huge double-tailed scorpion, and his own self in this state before. Unchained God of Darkness The same appearance and characteristics as the chained variant, except this one has Gabranth's full rage being brought into the equation. This is Gabranth's full, unrestricted, raw, power as one of the primordial Gods. In this state, the opponent witnesses how much Gabranth's control over himself has diminished to the point where he can barely control himself from lashing out. While Gabranth still possesses some kind of control over himself, it is very little and his power has indeed become unchained from his great intellect. He won't listen to reason anymore nor will he hesitate to destroy all who step into his way as long as it furthers his own twisted goals. This form is the form where Gabranth's pure rage and anger have finally reached their peak. In this form, Gabranth is an even more fearsome opponent than he was before, which is a terrifying thought for most. The formula for his power increase stays the same, but the output number is multiplied by 100,000. Every time this form has been used, Gabranth has taken his own form as it's. Techniques Fulminating Darkness WIP Shadow Form WIP Dark Miasma WIP Twin Demon Fang WIP Twin Arch-Demon Fang WIP Shadow Puppets WIP Final Eclipse WIP Strengths Being one of the oldest Gods, Gabranth has more knowledge and power than most of the other Gods combined. Gabranth's mastery of backstabbing has been shown throughout the eons as being quite possibly the best, or, at the very least, second only to Zezko's. WIP Weaknesses Doesn't fight very often, making his fighting skills overall rusted every fight because of the huge time gaps. (EX: After being left behind by Vuxo, he didn't fight again until Prizor's Wrath, which was over 40 eons later) WIP Quotes "I walk through the shadows of the valley of the damned, but I do not fear any evil Mortal". "For I am simply thee baddest motherfucker in that entire goddamn valley". "And for the record, that isn't me boasting". - Gabranth when someone asks him if he fears the darkness he controls. "All Life was always born to die Mortal, Life is the beautiful lie that all Mortals crave and Death is the painful truth that all Mortals fear". "Only the immortal Gods will never feel the Reaper's Scythe, but just as well, they never were the source of joy of being born either". "The Gods are exempt from both Life and Death". - Gabranth sharing a little bit of free wisdom. "The other Gods feed you Mortals a lot of lies, they tell you fake prophecies and built up your hope before never doing anything". "They crush your hopes and your dreams time and time again, but you Mortals never realize this". "You simply keep praying to Gods who don't care for you anymore and expect them to turn to help you all". "I offer you the chance to take that power from them and use it to give power back to all Mortals". "I ask you, my young Apprentice, to use your great power and help me destroy their leader". "Together, we shall carve a path to God himself and then we shall slay him"! "All Mortals will have the power over their own destiny"! - Gabranth's speech that made Vuxo finally turn to the dark side and help slay God. "You created all of us Gods to rule in your place as you did nothing but watch". "But as Time went on, you grew more and more distant". "You turned your back on your creations, and most of us were fine with it and continued on like nothing happened". "I, did not". "When you failed to even answer us as what to do on a certain crisis we needed help with, you ignored us". "While the others are quite forgiving, I am not". "But you should know that, for you created me yourself". "And after all this time, I prayed that I was wrong, but I was not". "I found this Mortal, one with unparalleled power, and I saw his potential to overcome even you". "God, your undoing was that you stopped being cautious with beings you created that could potentially overcome you". "You kept yourself wide open to my plans, and did nothing to stop them". "You did so little to stop me, you make me question your actual power, God". "Let it be clear, God". "I did not do this out of hatred for what you stand for, you already know that". "I did it to show the Mortals us Gods created how weak their faith truly was". "The Mortals wanted control over their own destiny, and this was the only way to get it". "As for my Apprentice, he seeks answers from you". (This is where Vuxo asks God questions about why some things happened like they did, this continues afterwards) "I've heard enough". "My Apprentice, you have your answers". "Now it is time for the fruit of our labors"! -The first part of Gabranth's response to God's question "Why Gabranth"? "My Apprentice, this primordial being holds the Fate, Destiny, and even the very Existence of everything in his grasp". "I've seen many powerful beings throughout the eras, but only YOU have the power to destroy him and allow all Mortals to have their own Destiny". "I ask you to finally destroy him and allow all Mortals to decide their own destiny". (This is where Vuxo prepares to finish God off) "Hold your blade for a moment my Apprentice, I will allow all Mortals to see this". "They will watch their faith be destroyed in front of their very eyes". (Gabranth creates the portal for all the Mortals to see, and mostly all of them see the sight) "Mortals, you thought your faith was unbreakable". "But all things have a limit to them, no matter how much it may be hidden". "This is your supreme being, the one you all pray to for answers to your lives". "This is God himself, and he has been beaten". (As you would expect, the people were shocked about all of this) "You all know me as the God of Darkness, the one who hides in the shadows of your very soul". "And now you all shall see the death of God, by the hands of my Apprentice". "My Apprentice, you know him as the Deathbringer". "Even the all-powerful God himself couldn't leave a dent in him". "He is your savior, he shall grant you the freedom from Fate and Destiny, exactly as you wanted". (At this point, people are whispering, mostly thinking that this is fake) "You think I'm lying to you"? "Well you'll be able to see for yourself soon enough". "My Apprentice, finish God off and show the people who their savior is". (Vuxo hesitates to kill God, but he eventually says to God "God, I hope you'll forgive me for this, but I must do this for my fellow Mortals". Before Vuxo kills him, God says to him "You are forgiven, Vuxo, The Defyer of Fate". Afterwards, Gabranth lets the people see the slain God. They all start to panic and run in terror as Gabranth laughs and then continues speaking) "The truth hurts, doesn't it"? (At this point is when Vuxo sheathes his sword and Legna comes out of hiding and looks at him) - The second part of Gabranth's speech. "Ah, the clouds". "Still quite the sight to see, even when the ground below them is burning". "I promised that I would look at them one last time before I died, and here I am". "I guess I really made it to see the end of you, my young Apprentice". "I guess I had to die eventually, this world didn't have a chance as long as I was around". "Although I never thought I'd have to go this way". "No matter, if this is how Life chooses to end me, I will simply turn the other way, I've always rejected his teachings anyway". (This is when Gabranth manages to stand up and he starts to heal) "With this planet in ruins, and him finishing off the few that remain in my way, this is my perfect opportunity that I've been waiting for". "I will allow Prizor to kill my former Apprentice and then I will swoop in after he's taken his beating and finish the job"! "They both think I'm dead, which plays into my favor even more". "I will just stay here, there's no one else here anyway". "When I sense the death of my former Apprentice, I will teleport to his ancient castle and then destroy Prizor, leaving no one else left to stop me from obtaining the Supreme Power"! - Gabranth shrugging off death and deciding that, since Prizor has already killed most of those that could prove an obstacle to him, now may be his greatest chance to obtain the Supreme Power he's been after all this time. "What"? "It can't be, but yet it is". "There's no denying it, it's the Demon God's energy alright, no one else has such twisted energy". "Well, this throws a shit-flavored lollipop into my plans, dammit all"! "Now I have to come up with a way to dispose of him too". "Hmm, I think I've got an idea on how I can possibly be rid of him too". "But that will have to wait until Prizor gets back". "Oh well, I'm patient". "Take your time Prizor, you're already doing my bidding and you don't even know it yet". - Gabranth when Zezko returns from Hell and he senses Zezko's energy. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals